the ones we own
by smallbox
Summary: Post TDK. Follow the adventures of Officer Cammy Anderson as she deals with Bruce Wayne, late night visits from the masked crusader and the full undivided attention from the Joker. Bruce/OC  Batman/OC


**Cam Anderson **Badge Number 98871

_I always knew that I'd be a cop, contrary to common belief the reason I joined the force wan't because I was hell bent on revenge, or that I was following in my fathers footsteps but truth is I simply love what I do. Many call me insane for why should a girl want such a career especially in such a place like __**Gotham**__._

_My family,__ particularly my mother constantly tell me to leave this unladylike job and that i should settle down. They still haven't gotten used to me living in Gotham, I mean its been 5 years you'd think they would have gotten used to it. Family is important to me, it wasn't always the case but ever since i moved to Gotham I've noticed the importance; family are who you can truly rely on._

_for gotham isn't a place where reliance comes easily._

Xx

_day one_

I was tired, and definitely not in the mood for the night that would come. It was another one of Bruce Wayne's Parties, and since it was in memory of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes there was no escaping it. It's not that their memory didn't deserve to be preserved but being around all these socialites constitutes a lot of fake smiles and a bunch of fake talk.

To be honest I rather patrol the streets, hell I wouldn't mind be stuck in a room with the Joker himself - okay maybe not the Joker but you catch my drift. But here I was standing alongside Jim Gordon, sharing a moment of silence for the lost. The moment ended and people resumed to drink, eat and laugh forgetting so easily those who had just passed.

I stood amongst the crowd, not really mingling but observing the crowd. _p__shh rich people_. My only friends are Candy an interior designer and Kaiden a cop who works in my division. "You want a drink Cam?" Kaiden asked nudging me with his shoulder.

Smiling I replied, "You know I don't drink Kaiden"

He smirked in response "Hmm, you sure? It'll help you loosen up maybe enough to help you get some tonight" I laughed loudly causing a few bystanders to look with annoyance. "I think I'll pass" I replied with a small smile before I made my way to the abandoned balcony.

I let out a sigh as I slipped out of my red heels and leaned onto the railing enjoying the gentle breeze that played with my hair. The balcony door creaked open, sounds of laughter and chatting emerged.

With a slight turn of my head I saw a man walk towards me "I take it you don't wear heels much?"

"Well in comparison to half the people out there yeah, heels are not part of my daily routine" I said as a low laugh escaped my lips.

Turning to face the mystery man I realized that there was no mystery to him, there he was Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham looking at me with those piercing blue eyes as a small smirk playing on his lips. Before I could respond shots went off accompanied by screams from the guests.

As if working solely on instinct I took out my gun that was secured in a thigh holster and made my way towards the party. The second I entered the party it was silent, my bare feet padded softly against the marble floor.

My eyes scanned the room only to fall on the Joker himself - kinda ironic no? So much for _be careful what you wish for._

"Well, well aren't you ahh sight for sore eyes" he said as he walked towards me toying with the knife in his hand. I kept my shoulders straight and my head high to show I was not afraid of him.

"Well isn'ttt that a treat, are you not scared darling?" he said as he looked down at my hand that was gripping the gun.

A grin spread across his face as he trailed the blade against my arm down to the gun. "You're that lady cop aren'-t you?" He asked with amusement as he tapped the gun with the tip of the blade.

"And what if I was?" I asked as my eyes slightly squinted.

He laughed at my reply as he brushed his hair to the side. "What if y-what if you were? shah ahh darlin- you amuse me" he said as he went to touch my face, I hit him with the butt of the gun twisting his arm and pushed him to the floor my foot securing him securley against the ground. However, this didn't seem to phase the man for he kept on laughing harder and louder as the seconds flew by.

His minions had their guns pointed at me now, I was totally out numbered with no other option except to bring my weapon down and release the pressure my foot had on his neck. He got up slowly dusting off the invisible dust from his jacket and smoothed his hair once again before grabbing me by the hair and dragging me towards a few of his goons. They pushed me into a chair and bound me to it.

"Now where was I? Ah yesss ladies and gentlemann so glad that y'all were able to make it. Yes the death of Harvey Den-t and Miss Dawes was sooo very unfortunate" he said. "But no worries i'm here to savee the day" he said with a wide grin as his goons went around the room stripping the jewelry from the guests.

His eyes set on me once again, as he strutted towards me knife still in his hand. "Now back to you, that stunt you pulled earlier must say - impressed but…unacceptable" he said, "Now let's see what you're wearing underneathh" his knife cut through the middle of my dress revealing my lacy lingerie.

I groaned in protest but he just grinned "ah lace it i-"

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and everyone's attention diverted from me and to the masked crusader who was beating the living hell out of the goons.

The joker took a quick glance behind him before his attention was on me again. "Until next time" he said just before he planted a harsh kiss onto my lips. I felt like i was going to gag, i could taste his makeup on my lips as i tried to fight him but failed due to my bound arms.

He grinned again and bowed before he disappeared. Once the goons were finished off by batman, the cops rolled in to take them into custody.

Kaiden ran to my side "Kaiden get these off me now!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Once they were off of me i snatched his jacket so i could cover myself. I picked up my gun that was discarded on the floor and holstered it back in place.

"So that was interesting" Kaiden said as he walked me out.

"Sure was."

Xx

After a few hours of questioning and statements I was finally able to make it back to my apartment. My bare feet had turned so black that i was worried it wouldn't wash away. Speaking about my feet - _where the hell are my heels? crap - _I had forgotten them on the balcony. Okay i know what you're thinking you just got smooched by the joker and have possibly become a person of interest to him and here you are thinking about your heels - yes there are more pressing matters at hand. Yet again I had saved up so many paychecks for those pair of heels.

Oh well. I took off Kaiden's jacket and inspected the damage of my dress - it was unrepairable. Now i'm out a dress and heels - _god damn it. _

Xx

_day two _

The next day was quite uneventful, well except for all the talk about last nights incident, I sat at my desk waiting for the commissioner to come in - apparently we were due for a talk. _I hope the commissioner comes soon_ the constant stares were unsetteling.

Unfortunately for me that was out of the question, and things would only get worse. Feeling eyes on me I looked up to see Ray smirking at me. Ray can be a sweet guy when you look past his initial asshole persona.

"Yes?"

He stared a little more before he leaned forward his smirk getting wider, "Just wondering what lingerie you're sporting today, heard you gave quite a show yesterday - maybe we could get a repeat tonight" _scratch that he's a total asshole. _

I smirk before standing up, "In your dreams lover boy" I said while I mace my way towards Gordon's Office.

I knocked a few times before entering, "Commissioner? You asked for me?"

"Yes come in" he said motioning for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Concerning last nights events, if you need an-"

"Sir, i appreciate the concern but I'm fine, hell i'm better than ever"

He looked at me skeptically before continuing, "alright then, if you're sure - however I'd like you to have the rest of the day to yourself and please try to stay low, you never know what the Joker has in store"

"Sure commissioner, is that all?"

"Yes, dismissed."

Xx

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. "Ugh - who's calling?" i mumbled as i tried to reach for my phone "Cam speaking" "Cammmmmmy" Candy's voice rang in my ear.

"Ahhh too loud girl - What time is it?" i asked. "Its 9 pm - I'm calling to tell you to get your ass down to Seven you know that new club I've been telling you about? And before you protest you have to come you promised me and you've canceled twice already!" she ranted on.

"Candyy, come on its my day off"

"Exactly, that means you can come with me so be ready in an hour" I laughed softly before replying "Give me an hour and a half and I'll be ready"

"Yayyyy okay see you then"

xx

Just as i stepped out of the apartment building I saw Candy roll up in her white Masarati. The second I opened the door to sit she gave me the most scrutinizing look I had ever seen. "Is something wrong?" I asked as i looked down at my outfit. I wasn't wearing anything special just my 5 inch black wedge heels, skinny jeans and a salmon colored sleeveless top that dipped low in the back. My long blonde hair was out of its usual braid, I didn't wear that many accessories just a charm bracelet and a simple leather watch.

"I don't know why we go dress shopping if you never wear them" she huffed as she adjusted herself in her seat to face me. "Well I was wearing a dress yesterday unfortunately it was destroyed" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes- that" she said as she diverted her eyes from me "I heard there was a wardrobe malfunction" she continued on as she laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes "Just drive Candy" I ordered.

xx

"Candyy" I whined, "Do we really have to sit with them?" She gave me an innocent smile, "Oh come on Cammy, it'll be fun, besides he invited us - it'd be rude to decline plus he is kind of my employer"

"Uhh, fine. But you owe me. Big time" I linked my arm with hers and made our way to his table, Candy unhooked our arms and went to give Bruce Wayne a peck on the cheek, "Bruce baby, good to see you" she said as he gave her half a hug.

"Likewise Candy, ah you brought a guest?" he asked as he nodded towards me.

"Yes, this is -" "Cam Anderson" I said as I extended my arm, "Ah yes the mysterious women that left her red heels on my balcony. Bruce Wayne, it's a pleasure" he said as he shook my hand.

I could feel my cheeks redden a bit and was glad for the dim lights, I could see Candy give me a curious eye. "Well, there were a few more pressing issues at hand than those shoes" I replied.

"Care for a drink ladies?" he asked as he poured a drink. "Sure" Candy said as she took the drink that Bruce offered.

While Bruce was busy talking to others I took a moment to look around, I really did not fit here. There were two models, long legs, slim waists, decked out in designer brands on either side of Bruce Wayne. Candy was mingling with the three laughing, drinking; she truly looked happy. A small smile rose to my lips as i stood up and said "I'm going to steal you for a bit" I told Candy "Hope you don't mind" I asked Bruce. "Not at all go ahead"

With that said I dragged Candy to the dance floor.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Candy exclaimed as she hugged me. "I'm going to get another drink want anything?" she asked me. "I'm good, want me to come with you?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she insisted. Once I made back to Bruce Wayne's private section there was nobody but Bruce Wayne who was sitting comfortably on the couch drink in hand.

I stood in front of him my hand on my hip questioning where had his entertainment gone to. As if reading my mind he said, "Called them a cab, they're quite intoxicated"

"Well aren't you quite the samaritan" I said with a smirk, he looked me over for a few seconds before commenting "Please" he motioned to sit next to him.

Obliging to his request I took a seat next to him. "I wanted to apologize, for last night security should have been better than that" he said.

"It's quite alright, I'm starting to think any type of security wouldn't stand a chance with the Joker" I said with a sigh as I leaned back into the couch.

All of a sudden Candy walks in purse in hand, "Cammyyy" she said as she plopped down next to me placing her head on my shoulder. "Guess who I ran into?" she asked, she didn't even give me enough time to reply "Oliverrr, can you believe it? He came to take me to Paris for our anniversary. Quite a surprise no? Anyway I know you came with me but you can drive my car and me and Oliver can cab i-"

"No worries Candy go ahead, have fun. I'll cab it myself. Enjoy your night with lover boy" I said, "love you" she squealed in excitement before giving me a tight hug "Night Bruce"

"I think I should retire as well" I said standing up "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne"

"Bruce" he said, "No need to be formal" I nodded my head in agreement

"Bruce" I said before I turned on my heel and made my way out of the club.

I waited patiently for a cab to past by, but none came. 15 minutes later and a tinted grey Lamborghini stopped in front of tinted window rolled down to reveal the handsome face of Bruce Wayne

"Need a ride?"

xx

It was quite uncomfortable in his car, a few minutes passed by and not a single word came from either of us. Deciding to break the silence I asked, "So Mr. Wa-Bruce can I expect my heels back or are they forever going to be situated on your balcony?"

"Depends" he said mischievously

"Why do I get a feeling you're trying to bribe me here" I said with a smirk.

"Come over for dinner tomorrow night" he said.

I let out a sigh before looking out of the window "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Just one dinner, and you can have your beloved heels back" he said with a grin.

"One dinner, thats it? And I get my heels back?" I asked, he nodded in response.

"fine"

xx

_day three_

"Candy I should cancel" I said plopping down on my bed. "Don't be ridiculous Cammy, it's only dinner, at his house, all alone" she said with a smirk "I mean what's there to expect, you'll probably have hot sex and never see each other again" she said with a smirk.

I huffed as I threw a pillow at her "Candyyy you're not helping"

"Be honest Cammy he's hot right?" I nodded. "And he seems sweet enough" I nodded "Well maybe not that sweet since the only reason you accepted this dinner was because he bribed you with your shoes." I nodded.

"Ughh, Candy what am i going to wear?"

"Sexy or casual?" she asked

"Casual"

"Ughh you're no fun" Candy pouted "fine wear this" she said, handing me a pair of white high waisted pants, an emerald green strapless top and black pumps.

Xx

I pulled up into the Wayne Manors driveway and took in the place's appearance before I killed the engine of my car and walked towards the entrance of the manor.

I hesitantly rang the door bell.

_Ding._

A few seconds later the door opened revealing the butler, Alfred was it? "Miss Anderson?"

"Yes"

"Alfred Penyyworth please come in Master Bruce is expecting you" he said as he ushered me to the dinning room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Alfred asked "Umm, no thank you" I said. "Very well let me know if you need anything" he said and with that said he left the dinning room.

I walked around the dinning room inspecting the design of the place, it was pretty homey even though it did resemble a museum.

"Ah Miss Anderson" Bruce's voice ran in her ears as she turned to face him, "Call me Cam it's only fair since you've asked me to refer to you by your first name"

"Very well, Cam" he said "Would you like a tour?" "Sure, why not"

As we toured the house it gave me a chance to really look at Bruce Wayne, sure he was just as handsome as everyone said, he was tall muscular, had a defined jaw, pearly white teeth and a killer smile.

But who was Bruce Wayne really? To the mass he was an air-headed Billionaire who threw his money around, was that who he truly was? Or is there something behind the mask.

"So do I get to have my shoes back?" I asked as i leaned against the door frame.

"Ah - Ah Cammy, you don't mind if i call you Cammy do you?" I shook my head "Patience, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Famished."

Xx

Once dinner was over we made our way to the Balcony for some light conversation. Here i was having dinner with _the_ Bruce Wayne, many girls would to be in this position. I'll admit he's nothing like the dimwitted Billionaire the media portrays, he's actually smart, and quite down to earth if I say so myself.

"Dreaming about those shoes?" he asked as he stood beside me. I turned to face him resting my elbow onto the railing, "something like that" he laughed softly before handing me a bag with my shoes in it.

I looked down at the bag i was holding, satisfied that my shoes were safe before mumbling a quiet thank you. When I looked back up, the distance between us had become considerably smaller.

I don't know what happened to me but in that second I was rendered useless, it's like I couldn't think. The heat that radiated from his body was overwhelming, the scent of his cologne captivating and not to mention that permanent smirk that graced his lips made him that much more tempting.

He moved closer if that was even possible placing his hands at either side of me, I was officially trapped. Unconsciously I licked my lips, which under the circumstances gave Wayne the green light, he dipped his head so his lips were less than an inch from mine. My hands rested against his abdomen ready to push him away but they never did.

The moment didn't last for long for we heard someone clear their throat behind us. "Mr. Wayne, there's a call for you" Alfred said, "Take a message Alfred" he replied "It's..urgent sir" Alfred insisted. With a sigh Bruce straightened himself and stared at me intently.

"Don't go anywhere"

I nodded in response and before I knew it he was gone. I'd been waiting for a couple minutes before my cell phone rang.

"Anderson speaking"

"Cam, make it down by the narrows we have another case"

xx

"Alfred please tell Bruce that I had to run " I said as I picked up my purse from the dinning room.

Xx

The second I arrived on the scene, Kaiden rushed towards me. "What do we have Kaiden?"

"Female, Caucasian, Mid 20's, cause of death blunt force trauma to the head"

I crouched down to take a look at her, she was pretty with long blonde hair that had turned a shade of brown due to the dried blood. She was stripped down to her underwear, black lace bra and panties her face was painted white and a smile was drawn on her face using red lipstick.

"The Joker?" I mumbled. "Probably" Kaiden replied as he inspected the victims possessions, he flipped open her wallet and read aloud, "Vic's name Camilla Jones, I'll go check if she has any family."

"Alright"

Just as i finished inspecting the body Commissioner Gordon walked towards me "Anderson"

"Commissioner" I nodded before continuing "Vic's name is Camilla Jones, age 23, blunt force trauma to the head, definite signs of a struggle, it seems like the suspect enjoys seeing them react, the make up indicates -"

"The Joker" a deep voice said behind me, working on instinct I spun around cocking my gun ready to fire.

"Batman" I breathed, ready to take him down the Commissioners voice stopped me "Stand down Anderson"

I looked at the commissioner in confusion "You can't be se-"

"I said stand down Anderson! It's an order" he barked. The grip on my gun tightened momentarily before I reluctantly dropped my hand to my side.

"What do you think?" Gordon asked Batman as he took a step closer to the body.

"It's hard to tell it could be the Joker or it could be someone paying tribute to him" Batman said crossing his arms.

"Okay keep us in the loop" Gordon said before he turned to me "I trust that this will stay between us"

I clenched my teeth before answering "Yes sir"

Xx

"What the hell just happened? Fu-I cant believe this" I muttered punching a wall nearby. I was still in the clothes Candy had picked out for me, my feet were killing me - I chose the worng day to wear my heels.

The second I kicked them off my feet there was a knock on the door.

I dragged myself to the door and opened it to reveal non other than Bruce Wayne.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion "Br-" before I could even say anything he pushed past me and closed the door pinning me against it.

He stared at me for a few seconds before his lips captured mine in a heated kiss. Out of instinct my arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed his body closer to mine, his hands roamed my body until they settled against either side of my face.

"Bruce" I whispered against his lips as my hands played with his hair. "Mmm" he licked his lips "I thought I told you to stay put?" he smirked.

Rolling my eyes I pushed him off me and I walked into the kitchen "Since you invited yourself in, would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"I'm fine" I heard him say as he walked into the apartment. I poured myself a drink of water before I entered my living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well" he smoothened his suit before looking at me "Someone bailed on me" he was looking straight into my eyes now. I looked away uncomfortably "Duty called" I said lamely

"Yes" he stood up and walked towards me, "Alfred told me"

"Bruce..I have a long day tomorrow so if you don't mind" I said running a hand through my hair. "Ofcourse," he said. He gave me a quick kiss before he headed to the door "goodnight Cammy"

"Night, Bruce"

xx

I spent the next few days interviewing the family and friends of Camilla Jones, there wasn't much to go on. Nobody knew where she was that night and no one thought that she went missing in the first place.

I haven't heard or talked to Bruce either, for the best I guess there are more pressing matters at hand and no room for distractions. I also feel like that I'm being watched. Not all the time, but whenever i enter the apartment I feel like i'm being shadowed.

I don't know what compelled me but I walked onto the balcony and said aloud "I know you're out there, no need to stay in the shadows anymore"

A few seconds passed by and nothing changed, _I've really become paranoid. _Just when i was about to enter my apartment I heard something drop onto the balcony, turning to face the intruder I was taken back by what I saw.

Batman.

"What are you doing here?" I ordered.

"I was in the neighborhood" he simply stated.

"Bullshit" I spat as i walked towards him "You've been watching me for the past couple of nights, only god knows what the hell for, is this a habit of yours? You stalk women and hope to get a little show?" I pushed him only to be shoved into the wall. My arm was twisted behind my back, his body pressed against mine.

I was struggling to breath right "God" I muttered "I don't know why Gordon's helping you"

"You think you know what's going on" he stated "but you know nothing of what goes out there" he hissed releasing my arm from his grasp.

I turned around to face him glaring in the process, "Is that so? Enlighten me then"

"That is a story for another time" he said before he disappeared into the night.

xx


End file.
